Benutzer Diskussion:Éclipse de Lune
Hallo Etoile de Lune 2, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Etoile de Lune 2. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:48, 1. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Etoile de Lune, du kannst gerne am Character Art teilnehmen und dafür colorieren. Du solltest dich jedoch an die Regeln halten und die Hinweise beachten die man dir gibt. Ich bin für jede Hilfe dankbar. Viele Grüße 07:48, 6. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Focus Blur Hi :) First of all: No worries, english ist fine with me:D A while ago I discussed the exact same topic with another user and I had to realize that it is rather uncommon to find the "focus blur" function in gimp without having to install a plugin - unfortunately..that was kind of a bummer:/ I somehow ended up having the function from the beginning, probably because I am using the OS X- version of gimp.. So chances are high that you can't find it because you do not have it :( However, I do think that the normal blur-function in the toolbox works as a good replacement^^ Just play a bit with the settings and you will end up with a comparable result:) You can find some of my suggestions in the annotations of the video. Otherwise you can search for the plugin on the internet and install it, if possible:p This might be helpful. Best wishes^^ - 20:14, 9. Jun. 2016 (UTC) : Hi ! ^^ : Thank you for your answer :) So, I haven't found how to install the focus blur plugin, do you know how to do it ? I'm using windows 7, so I need a .zip file :) : — Éclipse de Lune ♫ 16:57, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hi^^ I myself do not use windows, so I am not really the best person to ask:D Nonetheless, I was able to find a german tutorial on how to install a gimp-plugin:) It basically says that you need to place the folders, that you get when unzipping the .zip file, into the right folder on your computer. To be able to find that particular folder you can open Gimp and klick on... well, I much rather show you a picture of what I mean:'D You have to follow these directions . It will most likely look similar on your computer, except for the language of course:P When you are done placing the plugin into the given folder, just open Gimp again and go to "Filter" - "Script -Fu" - "Refresh scripts". At this point, you should be able to use the installed plugin:) Hopefully, this is helpful to you c: And one more tip: When you are answering someone, please write on their discussion page, so that they get a message and know that you wrote them:) If you are answering them on your own discussion page, they will have a hard time noticing your message:D Best wishes - 17:55, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) I'm so glad that I could help you! hehe :3 - 10:23, 11. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Your Signature Hello! Could you pleace tell me the page where you have saved your signature? There is an error in it because of a french word that I'd really like to fix because it causes redlinks every time you use it! Lg 07:32, 1. Jul. 2016 (UTC)